


Riverdale Reader Inserts: Reggie

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts posted from my Tumblr based on Reggie Mantle/Reader, requests open! Please send in requests to my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Reggie Mantle/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Paintbrush

You’d been dating Reggie Mantle for months, as the months had progressed you’d become more and more comfortable showing affection with him. Of course everyone else would scoff and grumble how it was too much, to on display; you’d usually just roll your eyes and pull him back in for another kiss to annoy them. That was before the teachers were bothered by it. You’d managed to divide the teachers into two groups, the ones that were annoyed by Reggie as in their eyes time spent making out with you during school was time he wasn’t studying; coach Clayton was the one who actually did something about it; threatening to bench him and take him off of the team if his grades drop from a result of spending too much time with you. The other group are the students that make snide comments and complain to any of the teachers that listen that its distracting and problematic; you’re ninety percent sure it’s because you’e bigger, but of course you’re not able to prove it and the teachers tend to agree with them.

It’s manageable, easy to ignore the warnings and even Reggie assures you that the coach won’t actually take him off the team. It’s manageable until your art teacher calls you back after the bell rings.  
“Listen Y/N; it’s not something I want to do, but the other teachers and students complaints are annoying me.”  
“Complaints?” You cringe slightly.  
“I know you and Reggie Mantle are together, and you’re both perfectly respectable and calm in my class, I‘m not sure how you two are outside of my class, nor do I care. Some of the other students are complaining that your, affection; to be polite is distracting them.” You sigh nodding.

“I know, they’ve been saying it since we got together.”  
“Do you think they’re bothered by you, not necessarily your affections for Reggie?” You nod trying your best not to look too upset.  
“They’re bothered because they don’t think that I; looking the way I do, shouldn’t be with him.” You teacher sighs nodding.  
“Well instead of cutting back on the affection; might I suggest not spending so much time together constantly?”  
“I’ll think about it.”

“I’m really sorry about this Y/N but I think it would be best for you to focus on your academic classes, seeing as they’re suffering based on this; issue the other teachers have brought to my attention.”  
“So I can’t come to art class anymore?” You swallow nervously.  
“No, no you can still come of course, I mean you have to go to class, but maybe not in the mornings and afternoons when I offer tutorials; maybe go to science tutoring instead. Your chemistry teacher said you’re really-“  
“Thank you. I appreciate the advice.” You cut her off smiling and nodding before you walk out of her class towards your car.  
————————————————————————————

It’s only been a week without the extra art class time; Reggie had been doubling down on practice and spending his mornings running extra drills; his afternoons spend in the library trying not to scream at his math textbook or the senior who offered to help him.  
He assures you that he’s not missing he date night you’ve set up and when he shows up an hour early you laugh shaking your head.  
“You’re early babe.” He steps into your house kissing you.  
“I didn’t know your couch took reservations.”  
“Bed actually, my parents decided to stay in and watch the marathon of Hollywood glamor.”  
“I’ve heard that it’s a good line up.” Reggie shouts into the living room as he follows you up to your room.

“Whoa I don’t think I’ve ever seen your room this clean.” You nod dragging your hands through your hair.  
“It’s been driving me crazy I feel like I can’t even go into the art class without someone looking at me or waiting for you to show up and its murder!” You snarl pacing back and forth shaking your head.  
“Babe at least we get to spend time together.” Reggie offers to appease you.  
“No I get that, it’s just;” You huff and sit on your bed before flopping. “I haven’t been able to properly paint in like a week and I want to scream.”  
“Paint me.”

“No, it’s not that I don’t know what to paint I just can’t I don’t have the time to set everything up and-“  
“I know. Paint me, like on me. The acrylic paints you have are skin safe right?” Reggie smirks pulling his shirt off.  
“Is my back an acceptable canvas?” He laughs when you run your hands against his skin, nails lightly running down his spine.  
“It’ll do for now.” You smile pulling the acrylics over as he lays on the bed.  
“Make it a pretty sunset.” He laughs.  
“A sunset really?”

“Well it was our first date. Thought it’d be cute.”  
“You’re cute enough all on your own. Don’t go building yourself up as this amazing romantic so far from our anniversary, you’ll have to outdo yourself and you might not be able to top this.”  
“Well I’d much rather you top me for our anniversary; so, problem solved already.” He winks craning his head to watch you dip a brush into the red.  
“Hush babe.” You mumble fingers tracing the freckles on his back before you run your brush against them.  
“Hold still.” You mumble after almost an hour of painting. You won’t admit it but you’re incredibly relaxed, as you continue to work you can feel every muscle that’s been tense and twisted slowly coming undone.  
“That was the first time I moved since- Are you crying?” Reggie jerks turning fully around to pull you into a hug faster than you realize yes you are indeed crying.

‘Baby what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing? I guess, I mean I’m probably a lot more stressed than I thought.”  
“Why, did someone say something again I’ll-“  
“No I was, I was just scared; that since we weren’t spending time together you wouldn’t want me anymore.”  
“of course I want you, not being able to see you as much, to kiss and hold you sucks; I’m not going to lie I hate it. But being able to spend this time with you and have it means so much more, is at least one bright spot besides its- oh sorry.” He twists looking at his back in the mirror, you scowl.  
“It was supposed to be a palm tree.” You narrow your eyes at the green streak cutting through the sunset you’d painted.

“It still is? Just with a really long leaf?”He shrugs and lays back down.  
“see what else you can turn it into, maybe next week you can redo the sunset.”  
“Next week?”  
“This is the most rest I’ve gotten in the last month between practice and studying this is the best hour of my life.”  
“Because you can sleep?”  
“Because I get to spend it with you, but the sleeping is also a plus.”


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds out about the book where they rated girls, and everything else bad that Reggie took part in

“You know you were in it right?” Betty nods to you and you look confused back to her.  
“In what?”  
“That book, all the footballers made. Reggie’s handwriting as well.” She smirks and you shrug.  
“Well yeah, we did date for a while; I’mm not surprised.”  
“Hey Y/N you ready to go?” You turn beaming at Jughead.  
“Yeah, thanks for this by the way it saves me soooo much effort.” You can see Betty scowling. But she doesn’t say anything as you leave.

“Betty seems annoyed we’re hanging out again.”  
“When is she not? Think she’s worried I’m infringing on her territory.” Jughead laughs  
“We’ve been friends for years she needs to understand it’s not been anything more than that.”  
“Even though she knows I have a crush on Reggie she’s still convinced I’m flirting with you.” You laugh with him as you pull up to what’s left of Southside high.  
“We’re just here to grab a few things from the Black and Red before they level it.” You nod following him into the empty school.

Betty sits next to Jughead draping herself next to him, both you and him share a look when she glares at you.  
“Betty, how many times do I have to say it; we’re friends.” She nods but when Jughead gets up to leave, and you and her go to Vixen practice she doesn’t stop glaring at you.  
“You know that book; you being in it means Reggie didn’t care about you beyond being a conquest right? Like how you don’t care about how I feel when you flirt with Jughead.”  
“I’m not flirting with him; we’re friends. You sound really insecure you know that right?”

“I’m insecure?”She scoffs rolling her eyes. “You let one of the football players sleep with you cause you were; what did Reggie write; oh yeah; ‘a wannabe bad girl’. You heard what he did when the serpent’s showed up right? Spray painting the hallway, defacing property, like you did at the drive-in.”  
“Your point?”  
“You’re both bad people, you heard about how awful he was to the serpents, how rude he was and thought they were just drug pushers, just how you thought the Vixen’s and Riverdale high students were just stuck up preps.”

“Kinda proving me right.” You mumble under your breath. She glares.  
“See you’re both horrible people and deserve each other; I don’t know why anyone bothers with you; at least Reggie’s trying to fix it. You’re just always going to be an outsider.” You roll your eyes turning from the gym doors.  
“Where are you going?” Cheryl shouts after you and you glare.  
“Ask Cooper.” You shout back cringing when your voice cracks. You’re determined to make it at least out of the school without crying but manage to run into Reggie and half the football team which causes you to stall.  
Hey Y/N, no practice today?” Archie asks and you shake your head.  
“Not feeling well.” You grumble hoping the strain in your voice can be passed off aa a sore throat.

“Let me bring you home then.” Reggie asks and you know he can tell you’re trying to hold it together. You nod and he uses his arm to both guide and steady you; you don’t bother quipping to him about knowing where his car is. He holds the door open, sliding into the drivers seat.  
“What’s eating you then?” His fingers pull the keys from the ignition.  
“Please, just take me home.”  
“I will; after you tell me what wrong.”  
“That stupid book.”  
“Oh Betty told you?” He scowls.  
“Listen Y/N they told me to; well either way I shouldn’t have it was dumb and you’re worth so much more to me than-“  
“Not that; Betty said all of the horrible things you’ve done, and she said we deserved each other. She-“ Reggie pulls you awkwardly over the cupholders to hug you.

“How on earth do you deserve someone as awful as me then?”  
“She said the same about you; that you were working on getting better and I wasn’t and-“  
“This is cause she thinks you flirt with Jughead right?” You nod sniffling slightly.  
“What if you actually flirted with him? To show her the difference.”  
“I’m pretty sure she’d try to kill me then.” Reggie nods pulling out of the parking lot and starting towards your home, before he stops and u-turns.  
“You do still know where I live right?”  
“Of course but we should get Pop’s before practice lets out.” You nod.  
“Thank you.”  
“For Pop’s?”  
“Well that too, but listening.”

“No problem; I still think you should actually flirt with Jug, just to freak Betty out.” You roll your eyes shaking your head as you sit across from him.  
“Can you imagine her face?”  
“Yeah I can; before she stabs me.” Reggie laughs shaking his head.  
“She won’t hurt you; besides you have me to protect you.” He winks pulling a handful of the cheese fries from your basket.  
“You have your own!” He smirks when you glare at him.  
“Tastes better when it’s not your own.” You nod, pulling the entire basket of his over to you.  
“You’re right they do.”


	3. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie avoids you because he overhears you talk to Kevin about your perfect guy

“Kevin I’m being serious!” You smack his arm as he laughs.  
“No it’s just funny he doesn’t seem like the type you’d go for.”  
“And what do you know about my type.” You laugh with him and he smirks.  
“Reggie, what would you say Y/N’s type it?” You can see Reggie frown before shaking it off.  
“Tall, dark haired, plays football.” He winks and you smile at him.  
“Wow that’s so off model it’s kind of sad.” Kevin nods solemnly and you smack his arm again.  
“You do have to admit it though, I mean the muscles, and the hair, plus have you seen him wearing a shirt? He practically never does!”  
“That’s sort of the point you know that right, not wearing a shirt to attract the ladies, you included apparently.” Kevin smirks and you scowl watching Reggie almost storming out.

“I’m guessing Reggie’s not a fan of the reboot then?” You chew your lip.  
“You think he knew we were talking about the newest edition? I mean we’ve talked about the second volume for months so-“  
“I don’t think he cares about what I talk about, you on the other hand.”  
“Kev, he doesn’t care about comics half as much as you do, let alone me; how much do you think he thought I was talking about a real person.”  
“I mean inability to keep a shirt on just screams Sweet Pea, you know that right?”  
“Dammit; now I have to go find him to explain don’t I.”  
“It works out perfectly you explain your crush to him.”  
“My crush on-“  
“On Reggie, not that paper cutout you have in your room.” You roll your eyes and run after where you think Reggie is.

You weren’t able to find him before science but you know having to sit next to him will at least give you an excuse to explain the comic book misunderstanding. You frown when he doesn’t look at you, doesn’t talk to you. You’re stuck doing busy work since your actual teacher is out; so the chance to talk goes out the window until lunch at the earliest; since you don’t share any other classes with him. You pass him in the hallway and wave and you can tell he makes a point to turn his head away. You try to brush it off, concocting reasons for his sudden change in attitude. You complain to Kevin during math and he just laughs at your ridiculous theories.  
“Oh yeah, and what do you think has a stick up his ass so bad?”  
“He likes you; it’s why he’s so bothered by your crush you realize that right?”  
“Kevin that’s ridiculous; he’s Reggie freaking Mantle, he can have anyone in the school; why would he want me?”  
“Do you want the list alphabetically or by popularity?”

“Popularity?”  
“You’re a River Vixen, you’re into those weird old books that he doesn’t admit he likes; since you’re a River Vixen you have a great figure, you know how to dance, you like Pop’s.”  
“Kev it’s Riverdale, everyone likes Pop’s. That one doesn’t count.”  
“You know you two order the same thing, every time right?”  
“No we don’t; do we?” he laughs nodding as you make your way to lunch.  
“Hey Reggie” Kevin nods to him and he looks up, turning slightly away from you to focus on Kevin.  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s your standing Pop’s order.”  
“Burger wise or in general?”

“Isn’t the burger in general, or do you order something we don’t know about?”  
“You thinking about making a run down to Pop’s cause I know pretty much everyone would kill for that.” He grins and Kevin smirks.  
“Yeah, you wanna help me carry shit? Meet by your car in five?” Reggie nods vanishing to the parking lot and Kevin grins.  
“So I want a cheeseburger, extra onions and-“  
“Kev why are you- No, no he’s been avoiding me all day!! I’m not going to sit with him to get Pop’s!”  
“You’re getting Pop’s?” You cringe at Archie and Jughead’s hovering.  
“Yeah, write down what you want.” You scowl holding out a spare piece of paper.

“Reggie, Kevin asked if I could go instead, he has theatre stuff to; okay.” You sigh as he opens the door silently walking around to the drivers seat. You’re silent the entire car ride, trying to start conversation but the lack of even a glance your way keeps you quiet.  
Reggie doesn’t say anything just holding his hand out so you stop getting out of the car.  
“Wait.” He says it more to the car than to you and you huff, grumbling under your breath as he pulls the list from where you set it in the cupholder.  
He appears moments later.  
“What do you want?” You decide to give him a taste of the silent treatment and point to your order you’d written.  
“That’s mine.” He clarifies and you point to it again glaring.  
‘So you want the same thing as me?”You nod and he laughs dryly.  
“Won’t even talk to me great.”  
“Say’s the one.” You hiss and he glares openly at you.

“Well I’m not the one with a crush on someone they can’t have now am I? So who’s the real loser.”  
“You.” He groans and slams the door retreating back into Pop’s to order and wait for the food. You watch from the car window as he pulls the bags towards himself, you lean towards the door, opening it and walking through.  
“Let me help.” He doesn’t say anything sliding two of the bags towards you.  
He silent until you put the food in the backseat. You buckle your seatbelt waiting for him to start the car.  
“Listen I don’t care about whoever you have a crush on. Just making that clear.” You sigh looking up to the ceiling of the car.  
“Me you mean, you don’t care about me.”  
“Who said that?”  
“You did, or rather didn’t; I’ve been trying to get your attention all day to explain.”  
“Explain what?”  
“Comic books.”

“Is that code for something? Or slang for you wanting some Jangle? Cause I don’t sell; what I get is my own-“  
“Kevin and I, we were talking about comic books earlier.”  
“Oh good for you?”  
“That crush isn’t on a real person.”  
“Oh well alright then; once again good for you. So there are other crushes?” He questions glaring slightly; you realize he didn’t want to actually talk with you. You don’t respond as he drives back to school.  
“Grab the food?” You ask as he stays unmoving in the car; he must catch you rolling your eyes with how he scoffs.  
“What? I’m going to grab the damn food.” He snaps.

“Yikes, there’s no need to be in such a pissy mood, I get you’re hungry but-“  
“I’m in a pissy mood cause you’ve been avoiding me for the entire day!”  
“I’ve been avoiding you? I’ve been trying to get your attention since you stormed off after the crush misunderstanding!” You scowl as he shoves the other bag of food towards you.  
“I can avoid whoever I want regardless of how I actually feel about you.” You snap at him.  
“You feel differently than avoidance about me? Hard to believe; but at least you admit you were avoiding me.” You laugh shaking your head.

“The only reason I’m admitting it is so you won’t complain for the next week about how much of a bitch I’m being.” Reggie sets the food on the hood of his car leaning over you.  
“Don’t put words in my mouth.” He hisses about to pull the food back over when you tug on his arm.  
“Reggie.” Your voice is soft and you can tell he’s confused but you’re relieved as you pull yourself towards him. You’re quick about pressing your lips to his, intent on kissing him and bringing everyone their food so he doesn’t get the chance to ask you about it. 

It works and as you shove Jughead’s burger into his hands you scowl when you realize your order was packed with Reggie’s. You’re about to turn around to look for him surprised to find the burger and extra fries sitting at the spot on the table you’ve claimed.  
“Oh thank you.” You say more toward the general table but jump slightly when Reggie’s arm lays on your shoulder.  
“No problem.” He seems relaxed as you sit down, he sits next to you and you cast a look to Kevin who nods, you’re thankful he’ll be able to talk later.  
“These are yours.” You nod to the fries and he shakes his head.  
“Don’t want them.”  
“You don’t want the cheese fries you ordered?”  
“Not in the mood for them anymore.” You smile pulling them closer.  
“You’re welcome to them, since they are yours.” He nods relaxing slightly settling closer to you as he sits.

You sigh when the bell rings, standing to grab your bag confused when Reggie hands it to you. Kevin appears, walking with you to English.  
“So what was that about?” He mumbles as your teacher finishes the lesson for the day.  
“We kissed.”  
“So you just skipped confessing your crush then?” He laughs and you join him.  
“I guess I did; we’re probably going to have to talk later.”  
“You better, I’m not letting you get away with not confessing to him. I don’t think he’s going to either.” He nods and you smile confused as Reggie stands at the door smirking.  
“Can I walk you home?”  
“You have a car.”

“Walk sounds better.” You arch an eyebrow.  
“How is walking better than you being able to drive your car?” Kevin nods as he leaves and you walk towards the door.  
“Well like this.” He steps to the side, slightly closer, his hand grasping yours.  
“You don’t want to drive because you can’t hold my hand?” You watch a blush creep onto his face.  
“Maybe.”

“You know you can hold my hand while you’re driving.”  
“I didn’t want to assume anything.”  
“Well we kissed, and I do have a crush on you.”’  
“So you do have a type?” He straightens up beaming; and you laugh.  
“Yeah, you were right about the tall dark haired footballers. AKA you.” You wink and he laughs.  
“Do you want to go out sometime.”  
“Besides this?” You nudge him and he shakes his head.  
“This isn’t going out, I’m walking you home.”  
“From being out, together.”  
“School doesn’t count as a date.” He counters and you rolls your eyes.  
“Well you’ll just have to plan a date then.” He nods eagerly and you smile as he reaches your door.

You’d been dating Reggie for a week and Kevin is constantly pointing out how much Reggie’s acting like a puppy.  
“Kev, it’s not a thing, you’re exaggerating.”  
“Point proven, look.” You’re standing behind him so you know Reggie can’t see you but you can see him. He’s laughing with the rest of the Bulldogs and nods to Kevin; you watch as Kevin moves, and Reggie’s face softens and he smiles excitedly.

“Babe!” He moves from the rest of the bulldogs pulling you into a hug.  
“Oh my god he’s right.”  
“Who’s right?” Reggie pulls back slightly and you shake your head.  
“I’ll tell you later, we’re still on for Pop’s after the game right?” He nods leaning down to kiss you.  
“Of course, it’s tradition.”  
“This is the first time we’re doing it.”  
“And after it’s tradition.”


	4. Puppy Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Pt. 2

“Listen Y/N. we’re glad you make Reggie happy, so so glad.”  
“Honestly you’re probably one of the best things to happen to him but-“  
“Stay the fuck away from him when we have practice or on game days.” You stare evenly as the Bulldogs surround you.  
“Really guys? Threatening me?  
“If you do what we say then it’s not a threat.”  
“What are you even threatening me with?”  
“Oh not you, Reggie.”  
“What? That makes no sense.“  
“The more you distract him from the game, the more time we make him practice, the longer he spends away from you; the more miserable he gets. It’s a vicious, vicious circle; but such is life.” You scowl as the Bulldogs nod moving away from you.  
“Hey babe what was that about?” Reggie scowls at the retreating Bulldogs.  
“They think we shouldn’t spend so much time together; that I’m distracting you from practice.”

“Oh; well if they think that with no reason; we should give them one.”  
“Reg; no they said they were gonna punish you for it.  
“First I’m team captain; second, they punish me I make them do it with me; so if we’re running five extra laps here and there, well it’s not really that bad is it.” He grins and you sigh shaking your head.  
Cheryl insists on practicing on the field while the Bulldogs are running laps, you know this is mostly Veronica’s doing; and excuse to watch Archie, as well as incentive from Toni; who’s photographing the practice’s for the Blue and Gold for the moment. You make a point when you go on break to hike your skirt slightly higher and stretch right as Reggie breaks to let everyone rest.  
“Hey Y/N; hows the vixen’s going?” He hums into your ear pulling you against him you try your best not to watch the Bulldogs glaring when he pulls you in for a kiss.

“I don’t even wanna thing about how many death glares I’m getting.”  
“Y/N. You’re distracting Reggie; he’s getting clingier by the day and it’s shameful seeing a Bulldog act like that.” You frown at Chuck who smirks Reggie glare shaking his head.  
“And what would you know about being in a relationship Chuck?”  
“Well it wouldn’t make me such a whiny pathetic shell of my former self.” Reggie looks unimpressed.  
“Well if all of you agree with Chuck; then we should do something about it right?” Besides Archie everyone agrees. Reggie smirks.  
“Just as I thought; alright then; ten more laps.”  
“What you can’t-“

“Only way to get back to how I was is to train more; Archie since you disagree go home; the rest of us are going to actually train.” You’re trying not to laugh when the rest of the team death glares Reggie or when Archie offers to buy you Pop’s while you wait for Reggie to finish training.  
“See you at Pop’s later.” You lean over to kiss him and catch a couple of the other Bulldogs moving towards where Archie stands.

You look up from the shake you’ve gotten to see Reggie grinning as he walks in.  
“Oh my god what happened?”  
“Nothing? Oh come on I get one black eye from actually walking into a door and you’re convinced I like getting punched by the snakes.”  
“Reg, you okay?” You look up to him and he sighs nudging you back in the booth so he slides next to you leaning on your shoulder.  
“Chuck and the Bulldogs that agreed with him said I shouldn’t be with you at all. Said you were too much of a distraction.”  
“Oh my god they beat you up?” You cringe and Reggie shrugs.  
“Slammed me into the ground and the gym bleachers’ wasn’t too bad.”  
“Wasn’t too bad? You can’t even see out of your eye and half your face looks like you painted it purple! If you say you should see the other guy I swear…” You narrow your eyes and frown when a notification pops up from the group chat.

“Cheryl sent a video?”  
“Yeah she got it on camera apparently.”  
“And she didn’t do anything to help!?!” You snap and Reggie leans over pressing play.  
“Seriously Reggie you can’t think it’s not a problem.” Chuck glares crossing his arms and Reggie shakes his head.  
“I love Y/N I’m not going to stop spending time with her or caring about her just cause you’re not getting any or think my relationship is getting in the way of the team.”  
“If you think-“ Chuck starts but does’t finish as Reggie shoves him back so he ends up crashing onto the bleachers in the gym. You grimace as a couple of the other bulldogs grab Reggie and shove him into the bleachers; watching as he stills before the release him.  
“See Mantle; that girl isn’t good for you.” Reggie nods smirking before he grips Chuck by the back of the neck shoving him towards the bleachers again.  
‘Shit.” Reggie cringes when Chuck hits the side catching his arm on the corner banister before tumbling in between the seats.

You look back to Reggie who grins.  
“Okay Chuck’s arm seems way worse but; stop smiling you just beat the shit outta someone. You’ll get in trouble.”  
“No I won’t thanks the Cheryl’s video; he threw the first hit; so everything I did was technically self defense. Besides you really think coach is going to throw the team captain off?” Reggie laughs pulling his shake over as its set down.  
“True, now what’s this about you being in love with me I heard?”  
“Yeah?” Reggie shrugs and you chuckle.  
“Not even going to deny it?”  
“Why would I? I love you Y/N. As we can see not even the football team can change that.”


	5. Freaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using the song “Freaking me out” by Ava Max

You hadn’t been paying attention the first three times you met Reggie Mantle; to be fair the first time wasn’t really meeting him.  
It was more crashing into him after practice when Ginger had shoved you into the guys locker room on a dare. Reggie had caught you and offered to buy you Pop’s for the ‘trauma’ you’d suffered.  
“How is the guys locker room trauma?” You look up from the burger you’d ordered.

“Have you seen Andrews?  
“No I wasn’t looking at anyone besides you.” You try to laugh it off but he just smirks at you.  
“It was a joke!”  
“Not a funny one though.” He laughs as you flush.  
“If it helps I wasn’t looking at anyone else besides you either.” He offers.  
“That doesn’t help at all. But what about Archie then? You like him?” You laugh when he glares.  
“No I meant seeing him shirtless is trauma, he’s anyways, enough about him, what about you.”  
“What about me? Was that your attempt to see me shirtless?”  
“If it works then yes it was.” He grins and you laugh once more shaking your head.

You can already hear the laughs from the football team; you know having just joined the River Vixen’s; being the only plus sized girl on the team meant you were usually a support at the base of any of the stunts, despite this Cheryl would often feature you in the front; at first you thought it was because she viewed you as someone to make look better, but you learned from Toni that Cheryl actually preferred you to be in front because you could actually keep up with her dance and movements without looking as she put it ‘a sweaty pile of stretch lycra’ You couldn’t help laugh at that. Of course for the moment it seems the football team is laughing but not for that reason you’re about to scold them, assuming they’re mocking Lia for falling again when you catch the tail end of what was obviously a hilarious joke judging by how Chuck doubles over laughing.

“No you’re right, we should let the other team’s know we have a hippo on the river Vixen’s bet it’ll scare ‘em off.” You roll your eyes almost disappointed they weren’t being more creative in insulting you. You shuffle forward confused when Cheryl’s hand tugs you back.  
“This is gong to be great.” She laughs and you turn to where she grins at, watching Reggie stalking towards Chuck. As warm as you are at the thought of him defending you; you can’t help your thoughts drift back to the last boyfriend you dated, how when he’d defended you it either ended with him in a fight or his insitence you owed him for it. When no shouting or hitting is heard, and Reggie walks over you tense slightly.

“You okay Y/N? I told Chuck off, as long as I’m captian I’m not going to have any of my team member’s being needlessly rude like that. Do you want me to walk you to your car?” He runs his hand on the back of his neck, like Mark used to you chuckle. “ I know it was just a joke but if it helps you feel better.”  
“Personally I’d feel much better if you took her to Pop’s she hasn’t eaten since lunch!” Cheryl scolds and you glare at her, she leans over whispering into your ear.  
“You’re welcome for wingwomaning you, I see that look in your eye, you’re thinking of Mark, Reggie’s nothing like him; or any of the others, before you start trying to pick them apart; for that matter.” She beams nudging you into Reggie and waving you both off.  
“Did Cheryl just pick you up, for me?” Reggie questions laughing a little when you nod.  
“God I have to remember to thank her when I get over how weird that is.” You laugh nodding.  
“I’m sure she’ll think of some tribute fitting for her.”  
“I’m assuming it’ll be just as over the top as her obviously.”

You haven’t officially told everyone you’re dating, as far as even Cheryl knows you’ve gotten closer with Reggie but nothing yet had come of it. Reggie decides and you agree to tell everyone at the halloween party that Cheryl’s hosting. She refuses to allow any of the couples in unless they’re in couple’s costumes and you almost manage to convince Reggie to dress as her and you’d go as Toni, but he refuses and you end up confused as he shows up in a tux; you’d agreed to dress as Catwoman and batman and you narrow your eyes at him.  
“What are you playing at, you’re supposed to be Batman!” He smirks nodding.  
“I’m billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has nothing to do with Batman.”  
“I’m going to murder you.”  
“Wow what a shock Catwoman threatening a civilian.” He laughs when Cheryl opens the door.  
“Y/N! you look great, come in; Reggie you can come in when you have a costume on.”  
“What I’m-“  
“In a tux.”  
“Oh for the love of-“ He glares pulling a Batman mask from the inside of his jacket.

“Aww you two are Batman and Catwoman!! So cute!!!” Cheryl beams pulling you both in.  
“Im glad you two saw sense and decided to actually date and show up as a couple; if either of you try to deny it I’ll just have Toni show you all the photos she managed to catch of you two looking sickeningly in love with each other when you thought no one was listening. Now;” Cheryl spins smiling back you and then to everyone else.  
“Who want’s to play spin the bottle?”


	6. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic using the song “Use Me” by Alec Benjamin

Archie knew you had a crush on him. You’d tried to cut away the flirting you’d been slipping into the conversation after Reggie and pulled you aside and told you how he was trying to get with Ronnie; you were content to let him be happy and you know Reggie would be there for you regardless. You’d had a crush on Reggie before but after he’d had a fling with Ronnie and made it clear you were a friend you’d buried that under your budding feelings for Archie. You don’t think about what Archie’s sudden flirting means; with Ronnie uninterested in him you’d been pleasantly surprised when he’d flirted back.

This had been going back and forth, Reggie pulling you out of the idea you’d actually have a chance with Archie by bribing you with Pop’s and giving you the locker room and field talk that he and Archie would have about girls. You try to laugh it off; how Reggie is unmoving in his assurance that Archie is using you.  
“It’s fine Reg; I have it under control; at least this way he’s paying attention to me.” Reggie makes an upset noise in his throat before grumbling as he jerks the shared basket of cheese fries over.

“Reg; seriously. It’s fine; I like Archie, I know he doesn’t like me back. Hey! I was going to eat that one.” He grins pulling the cheese fry closer tongue about to lick it before you swipe it form his hand, grinning as you chew.  
“Aww sorry Reggie, better luck next time.” You beam as he glares rolling his eyes.  
“You owe me next weeks Pop’s then.”  
“Oh like you’d let me pay, I had to sneak the bill last week and then I just happened to find a twenty in my wallet the day after?”  
“Weird right.” He laughs and you turn eyes glued to Archie as he walks in with Jughead and Betty.  
“Go on then.” Reggie nods and you grin arm wrapping his neck to hug him.  
“Thanks Reg.” You grin widens when Archie beams pulling you into a hug. You miss Jughead and Reggie making eye contact and grimacing.

“Hey Y/N; I was wondering if you wanted to go out for the night next Tuesday.”  
“Out where?” You grin leaning forward on the table. You brush of the sound of something slamming on one of the tables and the door practically revolving with how it’s shoved closed.  
“Where ever you want; but might I suggest Pop’s?” He grins and you nod enthusiastically. You spend the rest of the night listening to Jughead and Betty conspire against Hiram and Archie’s annoyance grow steadily; you don’t like the idea’s Jughead and Betty are implying, the idea that Hiram is behind most of the horrible things that have been happening but you hate how agitated Archie is growing. You nervously follow him when he leaves.

“Archie you okay?”  
“Yeah fine.”  
“You seem annoyed.”  
“I am.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“Jughead and Betty are being ridiculous! It’s crazy how they think those things about Ronnie and her dad!”  
“Archie; it’s just her dad; they’re not talking about Ronnie at all.”  
“They are! Talking shit about her dad is talking shit about her; I’m not going to have them saying that.”  
“Yeah I understand. I’m sorry they’re being that way.”You sigh when Archie grins relieved.  
“I knew I could count on you Y/N you’re the best.” You manage to keep your cool when he kisses your cheek leaving to return home.

“Need a ride home?” You turn confused hat Reggie’s car is still parked.  
“You’re still here? I thought you left hours ago?”  
“Nah; well I left Pop’s thought about getting some studying done but you know how against Kevin’s plays my dad is.” You frown nodding as he leans over to open the door.  
“Who’re you trying out for?”  
“Depends who you’re trying out for; gotta be the leading man to the star.” He winks and you roll your eyes.  
“With both know Cheryl is gonna be the main star.” You grin as you slide into his car.  
“You okay?” Reggie nudges you when you stay quiet.  
“Yeah; Archie asked me on a date I think; well at least out on Tuesday; to Pop’s.”  
“Ronnie works Tuesday shifts.”  
“I guessed.”  
“You want me there, in case it goes south.”  
“No it’s okay; it won’t go south if I don’t let it.” You grin and he strains a smile back at you.

You look up for the fifth time as the door opens frowning at Reggie who nods, moving past you towards an empty booth you can hear him spreading out paper and whatever he’s using as a prop to study. Veronica swings by refilling the drink you’ve gotten; just as Archie swings through door grinning.  
“Hey Ronnie. Hey Y/N.” Archie spends the rest of the not date talking about what’s been going on with him the past two weeks. Not that you’re uninterested or caring that you were with him for half the classes; you’re happy to listen; the only thing that bothers you is how often you catch his eyes wandering to Veronica; how he trails off and restarts slightly behind or ahead of what he was saying after Veronica vanishes to and from the kitchen. 

You’re confused when Reggie slides next to you grinning at Archie.  
“Hey Andrews.”  
“Hey Reggie; what’s up?”  
“Enjoying your date?” Reggie smirks and you try not to let your face fall when he shakes his head.  
“Not a date Reggie. Just friends; right Y/N?” You nod and Archie excuses himself when Veronica chimes to Pop how she’s taking a break. He leaves you sitting with Reggie.  
“You okay Y/N?”

“Yeah; fine. It’s okay, seriously Reggie.”  
“You’re okay with him using you? You know that’s what he’s doing?”  
“I know it’s-“  
“So the fact he and Veronica are probably hooking up out back? The fact he’s been flirting with her since he got here? Or what about-“  
“Leave it Reggie.”  
“No.” You look up glaring at him; you don’t care if you’re crying.  
“Leave it alone.”  
“Okay Y/N. Okay. I’ll leave it.” He nods arm wrapping around you to pull you into his side.  
“I’m here if you need. No pressure just-“  
“Archie at least pretends he’s interested in me.”  
“Okay? Are other guys not interested in you?”  
“Not the one I want.”  
“So talk to him? As a guy I can say I’d much prefer to reject someone up front than awkwardly trying to guess if they’re interested in me.”

“So what; you just expect me to walk up to him and be like “I’ve been in love with you for almost a year; I don’t think he’d take to well to that.”  
“I’d much prefer it over the shit Veronica is pulling; its getting Archie to use you to see if she’s jealous.”  
“And you’d never do that?”  
“Well no I actually love you; I’m not going to play with your feelings like that ever, let alone if I had a chance of getting with you.”  
“Hypothetically.” You add and Reggie wrinkles his nose.  
“Not studying for the vocab test now Y/N still trying to figure out where Archie is so I can beat some sense into him; okay, maybe just yell loudly, and also with my fist.” He softens his threat as you glare.  
“I still care about Archie as a friend.”  
“I know you’re too good to do anything less.” You shrug letting Reggie slide out of the booth and decide it’s probably best for you to wait for him to come back.

You don’t talk about earlier at Pop’s or whatever Reggie said to Archie after he comes back and offers to drive you home.  
“Thanks Reg; I owe you one.”  
“Just buy me Pop’s; we’ll call it even.”  
“You’ll actually let me pay? Wow Archie must’ve really riled you up then.”  
“I don’t like seeing you hurt.” You nod grinning watching his smile falter.  
“I know; according to you earlier, what was it; you actually love me?” He shifts uncomfortably in front of you.  
“And what was your advice; that you should take by the way; it was something along the lines of just walking up and telling them I’m in love with them.” You smirk and he grins.  
“Well technically I’m standing, and you already know I’m in love with you.”  
“Because fighting with Archie proves that how?”  
“Well I fought for your honour; and I drove you home; plus how many dates have we been on to Pop’s?”  
“Thos weren’t dates.” You flush and he grins.  
“Well I paid didn’t I?”  
“You wouldn’t let me!!” You shout and he grins.  
“Better luck next time Y/N?”


	7. Duo (Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea, No specified plot

Sweet Pea was the one to approach you and come clean about everything.  
“So you’re telling me that you and Reggie are both interested in dating me?”  
“Yes; and we want to take the week leading up to valentine’s day to prove our intentions towards you so you can pick the best.”  
“Okay?”  
“We worked out a schedule; around all of our various extracurriculars. So if you’re comfortable with it; you can join in.” Reggie grins walking up and offering out the hand drawn calendar.  
“See we tried to plan times when you’d be free along with us and we all have equal time; plus time apart in case everything gets a bit much.”  
“So you just time blocked the next week? What are we doing?” You frown slightly and Reggie looks towards Sweet Pea.

“Well it’s up to you if you say yes; for example if you agree; our first time slot would be going to Pop’s for lunch; or at least having lunch together wherever you want.”  
“That doesn’t seem too bad; what’s the catch?”  
“Well you have to agree to be free for valentine’s day and go along with whatever we have planned; no matter what it is.”  
“As long as you two don’t start singing in the middle of football practice I’m fine with it.” You grin and Reggie nods to his phone and offers it so you can put your number into it; you do the same for Sweet Pea and they both start to leave.  
“Wait.”

“Yes?” They look confused down to their phones and then back to you.  
“Do you both want to have lunch today; just to hang out; no uhh competition.” The both grin nodding as wave as the bell rings for the first class of the day.

Lunch goes well and you’re reviewing the ‘schedule’ they’d made; surprised to find the upcoming football game time left blank.  
“Why did you leave this blank?”  
“Well since Reggie is playing it wouldn’t be fair for me to take that time from him when he has no way to get out of it.”  
“Okay; also why is Thursday midday blocked out; we’re in class anyways and then we have lunch.”  
“I have a Serpent meeting.”  
“In the middle of class?”  
“Yeah; it’s usually when we have them.”

“Alright then I’ll keep that in mind.” You chuckle a little and continue to eat and talk mindlessly to everyone at the table. As you’re walking to class you catch Jughead reassuring Sweet Pea you can’t help but think it’s adorable and you find yourself wondering what it would be like to date Sweet Pea. You catch yourself for a moment when you think about the reality of dating a gang member; and the connotation that would have if people heard about it from others instead of you.

You’re daydreaming in history; this time thinking about dating Reggie; he’s sitting in front of you; effectively blocking you so you’re able to comfortably drift off into an alternate timeline where you’re dating Reggie and he’s a top football star.

You realize you have your first scheduled block of time with Reggie after school and he offers to walk with you to Pop’s.  
“So the football practice got cancelled; otherwise I would be busy with that right now.”

You’re not surprised how much you enjoy the time spent with Reggie or with Sweet Pea they were both your friends and you could see both of them growing to be something more; you were interested to see if they were going to pick who they thought was the one you liked best to take you on a valentine’s day date. That was what you had heard Betty and Jughead talking about before they’d gone quiet as they realized you were in the student lounge.

Valentine’s day comes faster than you thought; and all you recieve is a text message from Reggie asking you to be ready at six thirty pm and the rest is taken care of.  
You’re a little shocked to see Archie in front of the door grinning holding flowers.  
“I’m your escort to Pop’s; running a little late on set up apparently.” He laughs a little and you depart, letting him talk to you about football and the english test you have coming up, nothing about the date and nothing to give away who it is.  
“The booth in the back.”

“Of course.” You chuckle walking towards it unable to see who’s sitting on one side.  
You gasp when you see Reggie and Sweet pea sitting next to each other; they nod towards the table.  
“I thought this was for the ‘best’ in the contest?”  
“It is; that’s why we’re here; for you to pick the best.”  
“You’ll respect my decision; no matter what it is?” Sweet Pea nods and Reggie grins slightly.

“Of course; whatever you choose we’ll respect it and make it work.”  
“Good; both.”  
“Both?”  
“That is an option right?” Sweet Pea and Reggie look at each other for a moment and you can see the way embarrassment creeps on their faces before they both sigh slightly and turn back to face you.  
“I’m okay with it as long as he is.”  
“As am I.”  
“Okay good; so now we can get down to the important part.”  
“Important part?”

“Well one who’s going to pay; but also, since Sweet Pea has his own place it would be better to talk at his place.”  
“Talk?”  
“About what’s going to happen at school; and telling parents.” Reggie’s face sinks a little and you can already tell he’s going to be mumbling about how his parents would kill him if they knew he was into guys; or dating someone that was a perfect northsider.


	8. Prompt:19+43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using a prompt list; 19.) “The paint’s supposed to go where?” & 43.) “YOU DID WHAT?!”

“YOU DID WHAT????” Reggie narrows his eyes at you and you shrug holding up the flyer.

“I signed up for a modelling gig it’s for the art class it’s nothing indecent; or nothing any of them haven’t seen before; it’s just the Vixen’s and-”

“This says they paint on the model.” You nod.

“Yeah it’s meant to be a way for them to see how colours look in 3D and-”

“You’re going to be a nude model; and get literally painted. Do you not see the problem with this???”

“No? it’s just going to be friends; and you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m giving you the paint? So you can bring it.”

“I’m no going to let everyone see you naked!!!”

“Why not? The Vixen’s have practically already seen it; since I change for practice and- Reggie; calm down.”

“No! What if someone signs up who’s not a Vixen! Now I have to sign up. Do you see what you’re doing to me Y/N making me sign up for an art class!”

“You love painting babe.”

“I love painting with you; it’s fun with you; I don’t really think I’m going to enjoy Cheryl and Veronica and the rest of them painting on you.”

“Then switch places with me?” Reggie glares.

“No. Because you know what’ll happen you’ll end up giving me blue balls; literal ones. I’m not going to subject myself to that.”

“You do realize it’s not; they can’t; I’m wearing underwear right? you know that? The paint isn’t going anywhere near there.”

“It says nude model!”

“Yeah; but i’ll wear nude underwear to cover myself.”

“If I paint you in bulldog colours can you wear it to the game.” He laughs winking before he hesitates.

“Would you wear it to bed.” He grins at himself after deeming it a better correction.

“You want to be reminded of the football team while we’re in bed together?”

“Well now I don’t. Just uhh i dunno nevermind. I’ll show up.” You grin kissing him.

“Thanks you’re the best.

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” Archie glares as Veronica pulls his jacket away from his arms.

“I told you this was a painting class.”

“You said i was going to be a model!!”

“Yes, we paint on you; well the guys paint on you; we paint on Y/N. So there’s nothing inappropriate.”

“This entire thing is inappropriate!!!!” Archie screeches and Reggie grins.

“I take it back; i love painting.”


	9. Couple (Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea; reader is best friends with Sweet Pea has a crush on reggie so asks Sweet Pea to be her fake boyfriend to make reggie jealous, reader and sweet pea catch feelings for each other as well,, but reggie and sweet pea fight over her

“Can you do that?” You grin at Sweet Pea who looks unimpressed at the plan you’ve just spent half an hour explaining.

“If you buy me another shake I’ll say anything you want.”

“No not just say; act; pretend; be my fake boyfriend.”

“If you buy me Pop’s for the week I will.”

“This week?”

“Yeah; deal?”

“Deal.”

You’d been surprised how easily Sweet Pea, your best friend since you had learned the words, had agreed to play your love sick boyfriend to try to make your crush jealous. You’d tried to grow a pair to just ask Reggie Mantle out but anytime you did it seemed like he’d figured out something was going to go down and fled.

“So how was your weekend babe.” Sweet Pea greets you and doesn’t give you time to respond before he kisses you.

“It was uh, good; really good.” You grin at him faltering slightly from how easily he jumped into his role.

“Hey mantle you got a problem?” Sweet Pea smirks and your face flushes when he leans forward again and kisses you deeper. You can hear Reggie getting up and leaving.

This odd sort of pattern is what Reggie follows any chance he gets. When he doesn’t get the chance to flee the room he’ll sit hunched slightly and glaring at both of you; alternating between glaring and making grossed out faces at Sweet Pea or staring in a way you think is almost longingly. You wonder if he wants the ‘deep emotional connection’ that Jughead had coined you and Sweet Pea’s relationship; or if your plan was working and he wanted you.

”Thank you so much for doing this Sweet Pea.” You reassure him and he grins from his Pop’s.

“No problem.” You can hear the way his voice falters and you squeeze yourself beside him looking worriedly when he glances away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m actually starting you like you; but you want Reggie….”

“I want you too; and Reggie and it’s been giving me a headache for the past two days.” You hiss confessing and Sweet Pea grins kissing your cheek and laughing When Reggie walks in; all the seats full besides the spot you’ve just left in the booth to sit next to Sweet Pea.

‘Mantle; come sit!” You swear you can hear Reggie mutter just my luck but he grins sitting down and the three of you manage to have a nice casual talk about the upcoming science lab and Sweet Pea even manages to invite Reggie and you back to his to work on it.

”Y/N has a crush on you.” Sweet Pea spits out when the door closes on his place and you pale realizing he’s blocked both you and Reggie in.

“You can’t be fucking serious?” Reggie turns, narrowing his eyes.

“Reggie it’s- just; he was fake! We weren’t really together! I swear we were faking….”

“Were? So you’re not anymore?”

“Oh sorry I agreed to play pretend and then actually wanted it to be real!” Sweet Pea screams at you and before you can respond Reggie’s interrupting.

“Wait, you two were FAKING????”

“Yes?” Both you and Sweet Pea look confused to Reggie who looks panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

“You mean to tell me i’ve been fighting myself over being into the both of you and it wasn’t even real!!!”

“Wait both?”

“Both of us?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, you were into us as a couple? Then why did you always storm out?”

“Because I couldn’t look at it without imagining myself in between you two; and that’s not a very good idea when I’m trying to concentrate on science homework or listening to whoever is telling the tale of the week.”

“Aww sorry Reg; I think we can make it up to you though.” Sweet Pea’s grinning and you look to him and he nods towards Reggie and back to you and you grin.

“Yeah; come here Reggie; i think we both can help.” You grin when he flushes at the emphasis you put on the word both.


	10. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Reader; Reader is used to getting everything; except Reggie; reader’s determined to get him and in the process realizes they’ve both fallen for each other

” I really don’t think…” You trail off avoiding finishing the sentence as Veronica walks in and Cheryl looks confused before you chuckle and turn back to her.

“Anyways, sorry I was laughing at her uhh; attempt at a dress; very flashy.” You wrinkle your nose when she sits down and Cheryl laughs wrapping her arm around you when Veronica glares.

“What’s wrong Ms. Lodge; don’t want to slum it with the small town richies?” You grin and she rolls her eyes.

“I don’t mind slumming it as you call but you’re clearly not one with sense; if you think this dress is flashy; it’s custom made.” She smirks and you look unimpressed.

“Having it be custom made means nothing if you have no fashion sense; anyone can throw their money around to get the gaudiest and shiniest jewels put on their clothes to make themselves look rich and put together.” You smirk standing and turning, leaving her glaring at you.

”That was a little harsh what you said earlier…” Cheryl frowns at her soda and you nod.

“I know; it was meant to be; she thinks since she comes from a bigger pond she can just throw around something shiny and everyone else will follow her.” You narrow your eyes and Cheryl follows your gaze. Veronica is sitting in a booth; Archie and Reggie both hanging off of her every word, Betty and Jughead settled next to them.

“So this is still about Reggie right? Since he’s been ignoring you?”

“He’s not paying any attention to me anymore; I hate it. He really was just friends because I was rich.” You slump in the chair and Cheryl pays your shoulder.

“It’s alright Y/N; such is the life we ‘small town richies’ live.” She grins using your words from earlier and you just sink further into the chair.

“Does it bother you that much?”

“We were friends right until high school started and then suddenly he wants nothing to do with me; it’s not like his parents said anything to him or people were gossiping.” 

“Not everyone is going to like you; it’s why I prefer them to fear me.”

“No! Everyone likes me; or they want to be me! You know how many of the boys I dated; hell they were too into me to even include me in that stupid book.” Cheryl looks away and you tilt your head.

“What about the book then?”

“Reggie; uhh; apparently he beat the shit out of anyone who tried to put you in the book.”

“No he didn’t. He hates me remember; won’t even look at me anymore; not since like three whole summers ago when you made us all go on that awful picnic to Sweetwater and I almost drowned.”

“Hah; that was great; Reggie had to jump in to save you and you kicked him in the face because you didn’t know what was happening.” You laugh with her for a moment forgetting how much Reggie ignoring you actually hurts. You debate just ignoring it but as you watch how Veronica leans into Archie you start to formulate a plan.

”Veronica; I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

“You are? Aren’t you like the fiery princess to Cheryl’s ice queen?”

“Usually; and I agree I acted a bit rashly..”

“Oh; is this about Archie then.” You can see the way her eyes narrow and you grin a little.

“No I’m not into redheads; however…” You lean closer to her, hovering just next to her ear.

“If you think about hurting Reggie-” You let your nails gouge into her arm.

“I’d advise you to not.” You pull back and wave goodbye; jumping forward when Reggie walks in.

“Reggie; hey; are you free?”

“No. Football practice…”

“I never said anything about when silly; after the game? I want to hang out; we haven’t hung out in foreverrrrr pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee” You pout and he sighs before nodding slowly.

“At mine then.” He nods as you leave and you grin clapping your hands together when you make it out of the student lounge.

-You can’t help but grin for practically the entire rest of the day; it feels like it’s dragging on and when the last bell finally rings you almost trip over yourself to get to Reggie’s car.

“Surprised you figured this out.” He nods to his car and you grin.

“It’s only the one car you’d never stop talking about; I’m glad you got it; it suits you.”

“Huh, no quip about it being a shitty poor person’s car?” He laughs a little and you frown.

“I wouldn’t make fun of you for that; no obsessively cleaning it when a single speck of dust gets on it; that’s free game.”

-You’re surprised he does actually take you to his house and he seems to be exhausted by the time he slumps on the couch.

“You okay?”

“You threatened veronica; I get that you’re spoiled but threatening one of my friends?”

“You’ve been ignoring me since I almost drowned; if you’re so bothered by me why didn’t you just let me drown then.” You snap annoyed that this was supposed to be you seducing him but has turned into yet another fight anytime the two of you are in the same room.

“I know you Y/N; i know you’re just doing this cause you want to fuck me or date me so you can brag about how every boy in the entire town wants you and did you ever thing how that looks?”

“Oh so what you’re going to lecture me about morals Mr. ‘I used the book but kept you out of it and never said anything.’ Oh yeah Cheryl told me.” You snarl at him and he just laughs shaking his head.

“Do you even; I honestly didn’t think you were that stupid but apparently you are. God Veronica was right.”

“About what? You think I’m a spoiled brat like everyone else? Why am I even bothering you’re not worth it; you do hate me; I guess I just have to deal with the fact you won’t ever actually like me like I want you too.”

“I’m not going to worship the ground you walk on like everyone else; but I don’t hate you Y/N.”

“You think I’m going to believe that after we’ve just been yelling?”

“No; but how about we go on a date tomorrow? Wherever you want?”

“Wherever?” You grin and he smirks back.

“I know you too well Y/N; you just want to order Pop’s in and watch movies.”

“No; my tastes have refined since we last hung out.” Reggie laughs when you smile halfway through your attempt at faking an over the top rich old ladies voice.


	11. Plus Two (Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea, reader is pregnant w/twins

“I’m pregnant.” You figured it was best to just get it out and wait for their reaction. Reggie looks panicked for a moment and so does Sweet Pea before they look at each other and awkwardly cough half choking and you laugh a little.  
“Babe don’t laugh, this is serious… what’re we going to do?” Sweet Pea asks looking towards you and you shrug a little.  
“You don’t know?”  
“I mean I just peed on a stick like twenty minutes ago this might just be a false positive.”  
“Okay so doctors appointment first?” Reggie nods and both you and Sweet Pea agree. You make one for a week later and debate telling your parents about it but decide against it.

You all spend the rest of the day in bed lounging between your two boyfriends and all three of you dozing off. You wake up to hear Sweet Pea and Reggie talking and they continue as they realize you’re awake.  
“Reggie was just saying he’s worried about how his parents will take it.”  
“I don’t think either of our parents will take it well.”  
“I mean we were safe…”  
“Yeah but it just so happens the one time it didn’t work we got caught.”  
“Yeah we have to worry about Reggie’s the most; I mean to my parents snagging a northsider like this is a good way out; plus as long as I’m not in jail or doing drugs they really, really don’t give a shit. Hell they probably won’t notice unless I say something; I mean they didn’t notice I’d moved in with you” You nod towards Sweet Pea, who grins slightly.

“I know; I just; go they’ll probably want to murder me at the very least; they’ll probably give you money too; to get rid of it.. I can’t imagine my dad wants a scandal like Polly had.” Reggie sulks and you curl closer to him nodding.  
“We can figure it out when we talk to them…”  
“What about a paternity test; just to calm them down or to like prove it’s your kid.” Sweet Pea nudges Reggie’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know how that would help at all…”  
“We should actually figure out if I’m pregnant first. It could just be a false positive…”  
“There’s double the chance when we fucked it wasn’t safe; since it was both of us..” Reggie slumps further onto the bed and you laugh a little.  
“Come on it might not be 100% certain…”

”So you’re here to get a paternity test?” The doctor looks up; while the original blood test you’d taken to determine you were in fact pregnant you would need to do another one and get a cheek swab from both Sweet Pea and Reggie to figure out which was the father to the twins you’d be having. You can tell they’re both nervous. Reggie’s parents had been told after yours and after the doctor’s appointment confirming you were pregnant. You’d been quiet when his parents mumbled the ultimatum.  
“If you’re not the father you have nothing more to do with that southside trash.” You’re just glad Sweet Pea wasn’t there or he’d probably have tried to fight his dad.

“Superfecundation”  
“Super what?” You look confused as the doctor shifts the files to get a better grip.  
“Superfecundation; it’s the term for what’s happened.”  
“What has happened?” You can’t keep the nervousness from your voice and Reggie’s hand reaches for yours. Sweet Pea is leaning against the wall but he steps closer and the doctor sighs.  
“It means when two eggs are fertilized by different sperm in the same cycle.”  
“So?” Sweet Pea prompts and the doctor sighs.  
“The twins are from two different fathers; both of you are the father.”  
“Fuck my dad’s going to be so pissed.” Reggie looks panicked before you squeeze his hand.  
“It’ll be okay; we’ll figure something out.”

“I have no problem stepping into the background for this; letting everyone blame a deadbeat southside dad; not like that’s hard to do; we’d just have to let FP in on it otherwise he’d murder me with his whole ‘tryhard good dad routine.’ you know? This way you and Reggie can be the ‘southside northside couple who’re defying the odds or whatever way Alice will spin it.” Sweet Pea grins and you frown.  
“But I want-”

“Just until Reggie’s parents get their heads out of their asses babe.”  
“That might never happen.” Reggie chimes in and you laugh with both of them forgetting for a moment the growing storm waiting outside.


	12. Plus Two (Reggie/Reader/Sweet Pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus Two Pt 2; Telling Reggie's parents

“So FP first and then onto the Mantle’s and the deathtrap of their home?” Sweet Pea chuckles a bit and Reggie glares a little before nodding.  
“Are we still doing the Sweet Pea abandoned me shtick?”  
“Yeha it’s the safest option… I mean Alice will be all over it.”  
“All over what?” FP looks surprised to see the three of you standing in front of his makeshift office.  
“The whole uh; baby issue.”  
“Ah yes; the southsider getting knocked up and a brave and sweet Northsider saving her from the horrible fate of the southside.” FP laughs a little and you nervously join in.

“Don’t worry Y/N; i’ve let the Serpents know it’s to avoid Reggie getting hurt… No telling what his dad would do if he found out he was into snakes; in a literal sense.” FP nods towards Sweet Pea and the three of you shift unsure if you should laugh about the innuendo he’d supplied.  
“It would be better if you all explained it, in person; most everyone who needs to know is here for now. If you want.”  
“Well we have to get it over with yeah.”

It hadn’t taken you long to explain to the Serpent’s what was going on; Reggie had jumped in to explain why you were even doing this; that it was better in the long run since he knew how his father was going to react. In the end the Serpents were understanding and with that hurdle jumped you were dreading actually having to talk to Reggie’s family.

Reggie had asked you to come to lunch; he’d figured if things went south you’d be able to meet and spend the rest of the day with Sweet Pea and his parent’s would be less likely to call the cops as it was the middle of the day if he decided to run off instead of if you had come to dinner as was originally planned.  
Reggie’s house is nice; you’d been in it a few times; it was similar to Betty’s and Archies; standard for the Northside luxury for even the Southside homes. The rooms were spread out and the kitchen was clean enough where you joked about no one actually using it.  
You meet his mother first; officially and Reggie mumbles what’s going on to her; she hugs you tighter that you’d expected mumbling about the ‘poor southsider’ to Reggie when she thinks you can’t hear as you wait for his father to get home from work.

His father arrives and you debate just spitting out what’s going on over the pasta salad his mom is serving but you decide to wait until after lunch; reasoning that the food might make him more willing to listen.  
Reggie however cleared his throat and informs his dad what you’re both doing there before you can even thank Mrs. Mantle for the food; Both you and her stare shocked from Reggie to his father. His father doesn’t say anything just starting to eat and growls out a ‘We’ll talk after lunch’ sort of threat that has you losing your appetite before he can actually finish the threat or the bite of pasta. Reggie and him are in a glaring contest over the pasta and you’re debating what would happen if you just left right then but you wait it out. Reggie’s father gesturing to the living room and you make a point of putting yourself between Reggie and him; not that you think it would do much good either way but you sit slightly in front of Reggie on the couch; while his father faces both of you in the armchair.

You know it’s manipulative and a cheap shot but when Reggie stumbles over his words you can see his father getting ready to tear into him. It’s not hard for you to start crying but even Reggie seems shocked when you sob and sniffle.  
“I’m really sorry Mr. Mantle I don’t wanna get Reggie in trouble I swear; I didn’t mean for this to happen I swear; I made him be safe I promise; I promise Mr. Mantle… I swear.” You mumble a few more apologies and can see Reggie’s mother soften; his father seems hesitant and you inwardly sigh deciding to go in farther; you’re already crying so it’s not hard for you to shudder and sobs a few more times before pretending to regain your composure.  
“Sorry Mr. Mantle; I’m sure I can go to centerville or somewhere that has a clinic; I can probably get the money somehow too; I won’t bother you all anymore, Reggie said it would be a problem; I should have listened….” You’re surprised to feel his arm awkwardly pulling you and Reggie into a hug.  
“No Y/N; don’t worry about that; we’ll help; we have a spare room if you need.”  
“Oh no; that’s too much Mr. Mantle I can’t ask that…”

“You don’t have to. No offense but the last thing I want is you raising my grandkids in the Southside. You can stay as long as you need.” Reggie shrinks under his father’s glare and you wince a little when it very obviously softens when he looks at you.  
“I could never let my children or grandchildren suffer; something I’m, sure Reggie would agree with?” Reggie nods and you smile back; desperate to leave.  
“We’ll I need to head back to work; so it was lovely meeting you; we can all talk again maybe over dinner next week?” You nod watching his father leave and get into his car.

”So?” Sweet pea looks up from his couch and you sink onto it; both you and Reggie are fighting to cuddle Sweet Pea.  
“That bad huh?”  
“We have dinner next week; you’re coming.”  
“I can come later today if you need.” Sweet Pea wink and you sigh.  
“No, that is how we got into this mess in the first place.”


End file.
